


如果你能让我用我的方式追到你

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 灵感来自Little Mix的If I get my way。金妮穿越亲世代背景。
Relationships: James Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	如果你能让我用我的方式追到你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Get My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949526) by [Maria_Lynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch). 



_**不，今晚，我不想谈论她。今晚，我只想修复你受的伤害，因为我能从你的脸上看出，你的心已经破碎了，你的心已经破碎了。** _

_**不，所以今晚，我不想听到她的名字，不，今晚我也不想玩她的游戏。因为，我真的很想做那个带你的人，那个带你回家的人。** _

我恨她。

但他爱她。

我怎么能与 ** _她_** 竞争呢？他认为她是完美的。每当有人提到她的名字时，他的眼睛都会亮起来。即使 _她_ 鄙视他。

她怎么能够如此坚定的拒绝他呢？就好像她能从对他说“ **不** ”中得到快乐一样。他有任何一切金妮对男孩所期待的特质：风趣、充满魅力、随和容易相处、爱笑、勇敢、忠诚…他拥有的这些特质对她来说是简直完美。

金妮怎么能与莉莉·伊万斯竞争呢？特别是詹姆斯·波特眼里只有那个 _不想与他有任何瓜葛_ 的级长…?或者这只是这个女孩的说辞。金妮真的不太相信她。关于 _莉莉_ ，如果她决定对自己说谎，那对她来说确实没问题，但这不会影响金妮获得她最想要的。

那就是詹姆斯·波特的注意。

自从她进入霍格沃茨时，金妮就感觉到了一种奇特的与他和整个掠夺者之间的联系，但这种联系与其他人不同。她不只想做詹姆斯的朋友，而她对莱姆斯和西里斯的态度则不同：对于他们，她在他们相互自我介绍的时候就已经与她们形成了一种兄弟姐妹般的联系。

对于彼得…故事则完全不同。这种影响是相反的;；她在他身边非常不舒服。她内心里总想尖叫着说她很危险，但他只是个好奇的男孩，安静但令人感到奇怪…

_**我厌倦了成为你哭泣时** _ _**依靠的肩膀，我只想成为你依靠的肩膀。** _

_**如果你是我的。每一天** _ _**，** _ _**每一晚** _ _**，** _ _**我都会好好的** _ _**，** _ _**我会没事的。** _

_**我厌倦了成为你每天晚上依靠的那个人** _ _**，** _ _**我想成为你梦寐以求的那个人** _ _**，** _

_**每一天** _ _**，** _ _**每一晚** _ _**，** _ _**我都会好好的** _ _**(我会好的，我会没事的)** _

噢，他知道我对他的迷恋，他怎么会没有注意到呢。整个学校里一半的女生眼光也都聚集在他身上，但是当然，他眼光只落在了那个说她根本不在乎的那个女孩身上。

然而，感谢梅林，这并没有阻止他们两人之间建立起了美丽的友谊。尽管如此，我还没有尝试用任何举动去征服他的芳心。但我认为…我认为我要这么做，因为 _人如果不战斗是不会赢的_ 。

尽管，正是这样的想法，才让我处于这种艰难的境地。  
  


_**如果我得到了你** _ _**，** _ _**我会用自己的方式照顾你** _ _**，** _

_**我能取代她的地位** _ _**，噢，请让我用自己的方式取代她的地位。** _

_**如果你让我试一晚的话** _ _**，** _ _**我能证明** _ _**，** _ _**我能取代她的位置** _ _**，** _ _**请让我用自己的方式取代她的地位吧** _ _**。** _

  
  


“所以你的计划是什么？”詹姆斯靠在了墙上。我在离魁地奇球场最近的扫帚间隔着安全的距离看着他。

“当然是继续练习了…”我轻声低语地的微笑。而詹姆斯放声大笑了。

“你绑架了我，然而你不知道怎么对付我？”我轻轻地笑了。

“噢，我 _当然知道_ 我想对你做什么…”我边说着边朝他走去。“重点是，你不要尝试着逃跑。”

“抱歉？”

“不要感到被冒犯，我可以想象我比你经历了更多这种情形。”我假装讽刺的笑了。

“什么？你总是在魁地奇训练之后喜欢把男人锁起来吗？所以这就是为什么大板脚和月亮脸不在这里吗，他们抛下了我，三个人去吃了晚餐？”

“回答这个问题，也许我会告诉你。”我边说边假装我不感兴趣，但我的内心对我结束这一举动而感到很紧张。詹姆斯扬起了他的眉毛，清晰的说“ _你在和我开玩笑吗_ ？”

“正确。”

“你已经献出了你的初吻吗？”  
  


_**不** _ _**，** _ _**这次我要让你也看清我** _

_**这次** _ _**，** _ _**我绝对不会放你走** _ _**。** _

_**今晚** _ _**，** _ _**我要终结所有的等待** _

_**所有的等待** _

**“什么？”**

“我相信你第一次就听清我的话了。”

“你知道我们会因为这个而错过晚餐的，对吧？”

“试着改变话题并不会如你所愿让我很快打开这扇门。我甚至比你更 _饥肠辘辘_ 。”

“顺便问一句，这就是你如何说服月亮脸的吗？从西里斯的反应看，他甚至都想让我跟他出去约几次会了。”

“一个安静地没有你的夜晚就足够令人有动力了。当然，我对西里斯则拿不准。你不打算回答这个问题吗？否则这种情况会越来越尴尬的。”

“但这不是已经……?”我二话不说就吻了他。

在我的潜意识里…我早就想这么做了。  
  


_**我已经厌倦了成为你哭泣时依靠的肩膀** _ _**，** _ _**我只想成为你依靠的肩膀** _ _**。** _

_**如果你是我的** _ _**，** _ _**每一天** _ _**，** _ _**每一晚** _ _**，** _ _**我都会好的** _ _**，** _ _**我都会好好的** _ _**。** _

_**我厌倦了成为你依靠的肩膀** _ _**，** _ _**我只想成为你梦想中的那个人** _ _**，** _ _**每一天** _ _**，** _ _**每一晚** _ _**，** _ _**我都会好的** _ _**（我会好的，我会没事的。）** _

在某一刻，他也开始亲吻了我。之后我就不能清醒地思考了。甜蜜的梅林呐！他跟我想象中的完全一样是一个接吻高手。我的手摸索着他的头发，他的眼镜掉在了地上，在某一刻，我发现我的背部被抵在了墙上……这一切比完美还棒。但对于人类来说，氧气才是维持这一刻的重要因素，因此如此完美的时刻就这么结束了。

“…你还有其他问题吗？”

事实上还真有。

“你愿意成为我的男朋友吗？”我脸红了。

“你没有准备鲜花和巧克力吗？我可不是个随便的男孩。”

“下次跟我去霍格德莫约会吧，我保证我会更有创造力的。”

他沉默了很久。也许时间只过了两分钟，但在我的脑子里绝对过了更久。詹姆斯从地板上捡起了眼镜，然后把它戴上了。

“金妮…”

我发出了一声叹息。

“我知道。莉莉，莉莉，莉莉…拜托了！难道你还没有对她的鄙视感到厌倦吗？她甚至对你一点都不好。对，有时候你是有些烦人，但是仍然…”我边说边看着他的眼睛。它们的眼中还是透露着不确定。

“金妮，你真的是个好人。如果我没有爱上百合花的话，也许我很久之前就会追你了，但是…”我用手覆盖着他的嘴，让他闭嘴。

“詹姆斯，我不是在要求你跟我结婚，也不是要你和我订一个魔法宣誓，只是向你提供一个能让你幸福的机会，就让这段关系能维持多久就维持多久吧，因为如果你和莉莉真的是天生一对，那么时间会证明的…”  
  


_**如果我能用我的方式得到你** _ _**，** _ _**我会好好的照顾你** _ _**，** _ _**我能取代她的地位** _ _**，让我用我的方式得到你吧。** _

_**如果你能让我尝试** _ _**，** _ _**仅仅只是这么一晚** _ _**，** _ _**那我能证明** _ _**，** _ _**我能取代她的地位** _ _**，让我用我的方式得到你吧。** _

“我知道，在你内心深处，你并不是对我漠不关心，现在我也知道了，否则你并不会回应我的亲吻。”我低声在他嘴唇周围说道，那里因为我们的亲吻已经变得很红了。

“为什么选择现在？”詹姆斯没有动，眼睛落在了我的嘴唇上。我困惑地看着他，被他的问题搞糊涂了。“为什么你现在才对我有动作？”

“ _ **恋爱和战争一样，如果你想接近你的目标，那么你就需要离得更近** **…**_ 我不能还没开始战斗就宣布我已经被打败了。毕竟，我可是个格兰芬多。”

詹姆边笑边点了点头。

“为什么你这么问？”

“…毕竟不是每天都有漂亮女孩把我锁在扫帚间约我出去的。据我所知，大板脚也没有那么幸运。如果我甚至都不去尝试的话，那么我真是一个傻瓜。我们也许可以一起去霍格莫德，也许我会说好。”

我们都笑了一阵，但随后我们只是盯着对方。我感受到我的脸颊在他的目光下燃烧着。

“我们在哪里？”詹姆斯突然问。

“难道我们不是快要错过晚餐了吗？”

这次，他的嘴唇更快的找到了我的嘴唇，我们的呼吸融为了一体，无论我们周围发生了什么，这一刻是属于我们的。

_**你是否知道** _ _**，** _ _**我曾尝试着想要在夜晚中忘记你** _ _**？** _

_**因为我们不止是朋友。** _ _**噢** _ _**，** _ _**我需要你。** _ _**因为早在你喜欢这个女孩时，我就已站在了你这边，但她什么都没做，只是对你撒谎** _

_**我当然知道这些** _


End file.
